


Sun's Gettin' Real Low

by OniPanda379



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, F/M, Gen, Hulk Feels, Hulk Talks, POV Hulk, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), hulk and bruce are separate people, hulk learns how to human, hulk/OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniPanda379/pseuds/OniPanda379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after Ultron was defeated, an injured Bruce shows up on Clint’s farm. However, he isn’t alone. He’s accompanied by an unconscious man who looks startlingly similar to Bruce. What has he done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a long time. I've always loved the idea of Bruce and Hulk separating ever since I read it in the comics. I figured I'd give it a shot in making a MCU version of that. This fic will be hopping between Hulk's point of view and Bruce's and has very little connection to the comics. The few connections will be outlined in future notes.
> 
> I hope this is as enjoyable as it was in my head.

The sky turned from dark night blues and blacks to soft morning pinks and oranges as the sun rose somewhere behind the distant trees that surrounded Clint’s tiny little patch of farmland. Natasha sat on one of the white wicker chairs in the porch, silently watching the sky change. It really was a quint little place. Peaceful. She could see why Clint loved it here so much. She twisted a bit to look through the large windows to the living room.

There, curled up together was Clint and his wife Laura. They were so busy with quietly whispering to one another. One of Clint’s arms around her shoulders and one of her hands on his knee. The scene brought a small smile to Natasha’s face. It was… cute. It was great to see Clint ot happy here, even if it was so far removed from the world. She turned away from the scene, focusing back on the quickly changing sky. As happy as it made her, there was a weight that still lay heavy in her chest.

A part of her wanted that. What Clint and Laura had. That… happiness. It was foreign to her. She never really known happiness. Not until… 

Natasha was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when Clint came onto the porch, bow and quiver of arrows ready. Immediately and smoothly she lifted up from her spot, hand automatically pulling her gun from her holster. Even here she couldn’t help but be armed and ready for battle.

“The alarms were tripped. Someone’s trespassing.” Clint’s gaze scrutinized the horizon, trying to figure out just where the threat was coming from. His hands easily nocked an arrow without him having to look. Trespassing might have seemed like an absurd thing to go out armed for but this was the very last place either of them.

“There, straight ahead.” Clint indicated with a nod. At the edge of the field, along the treeline, they could see a figure emerging.

The both of them set off then, not needing to share a word. Following the path of the driveway, Clint and Natasha moved quickly across the yard and field, much faster than the figure who seemed to be moving quite slowly. Bow and gun aimed and ready, Clint was the first to speak. He stood with his feet spread apart, arms straight and stiff.

“You have five sec--” He didn’t even finish his sentence before he was lowering his weapon and sucking in a breath. “Holy shit,Bruce? What are you doing here?”

Natasha stopped in her tracks as well, gun lowing slowly as he looked the figure over. Suddenly, she’d forgotten how to breath. “Bruce…” She whispered his name. She was suddenly assaulted by a number of emotions. She hadn’t seen Bruce in months. In almost an year since he, since the other guy, had taken that quinjet off the grid. Shutting her out only moments before. She did look for him, doing what she could with what little she was given. But then suddenly, he was here.

And he was hurt.

He looked like he would fall over any minute. There were cuts and bruises all over his exposed skin, which was most of it. The only thing he wore were those special stretchy pants he and Tony developed for the Hulk. Her gaze jumped from each injury, then up to his face. He looked exhausted but yet there was a faint smile on his lips.

“Google maps.” That was all he said before shifting the mass in his back. “I uh…” He started to sink to his knees then under the weight of the body that he had draped over his back.

“Bull.” Clint muttered then quickly stashed his bow then moved to catch the clearly unconscious body on top of Bruce.

“Thanks. He’s a lot heavier than he looks.” Bruce stood back up, rubbing a hand through his hair. For a brief moment his gaze met Natasha’s, who still remained silent. Something passed between them. What it was, she wasn’t sure. But it was enough to jar her out of her trance. She holstered her gun then moved to the others.

She wanted to check on Bruce first but… there was tension in the air They didn’t leave on good terms before. She didn’t know how to act around him now. So she focused on something else entirely. She helped Clint move the unconscious man onto his back then started to inspect him. He too had a few injuries, a few cuts and bruise there, he didn’t look that bad.

“Who’s your friend, anyways? What do you…” Her words died off as he lifted the man’s chin, trying to get a better look at him. Whoever this was, he looked like a near replica of Bruce.

Her eyes snapped up to Bruce, eyeing him with scrutiny. “What did you do, Bruce?”

“I can explain, when we’re back inside.” Bruce looked nervous. He wasn’t talking, so surely whatever he did was something really big. 

* * *

“This is straight out of some funky sci-fi movie.” Clint muttered under his breath, shaking his head lightly as he reclined back in one of the armchairs in the living room where they were all gathered. Bruce sat in the other one, Laura perched on the end of the coffee table treating a cut on his arm. Natasha stood behind the couch, looking down at the prone form of the unconscious man. Behind them in the dining room Clint’s and Laura’s children sat at the table quietly eating their breakfast.

“So you just… took the Hulk out? Just like that?” Clint waved his hands around in a loose gesture. The story was still sinking in. As they were walking back to the house the scientist revealed that while he was MIA, he met up with an old colleague and somehow managed to separate himself from the huge green beast they knew as the Hulk.

Bruce hesitated, not really comfortable with the simplicity of it. “It’s not that simple… but yeah. That’s basically what happened.” No, that really wasn’t all that was to it. It was never a simple thing. Bruce sat still, though he had a strong urge to fidget somehow. But he didn’t want to disturb Mrs. Barton’s first aid. Instead his gaze flited around the room, from face to face.

Then it landed on the one on the couch. The Hulk. It seemed so impossible, and it probably should be. But that was the Hulk in his very own body, laying there on the couch. Only minus the large green… ness. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. “It was supposed to get rid of the gamma energy that was in my system. That was it.” It wasn’t supposed to do this… whatever it was. He thought that maybe he could just get rid of the radiation. That maybe if it were gone, it could really help and get rid of the Hulk. Cure the world of its greatest threat.

“Something did go wrong though. The device that was supposed to store the gamma energy, it exploded.” It seriously injured him. Now that he couldn’t simply change into the Hulk, his quick healing was gone. He shook his head and opened his eyes. “Samson is likely dead from it.” He murmured low, as not to let the children hear. The grief and guilt he felt was heavy and intense, crushing. He would never forgive himself for what happened to Samson.

Clint whistled low and short. “Crazy, but really? I think we’ve all seen crazier.” They’ve fought aliens. Defeated a sentient robot and saved the world twice. This wasn’t really the most unbelievable thing. Instead, he had bigger concerns. “What will you do? Can’t really let him go wandering around. Even if he’s not able to smash things.”

“I… don’t know.” This wasn’t a part of his plans. Not at all. He glanced over at Natassha. He wanted to ask what she thought, but the words were stuck in his throat. He hadn’t yet told them why he did it, why he went through all of this. It wasn’t just a matter of getting rid of the Hulk, getting rid of that constant battle of control. He wanted to have his happiness. To be able to settle and not have to constantly worry that his altar ego could come out at any time and effectively ruin his life. Maybe it was selfish on his part, but really? He didn’t care anymore.

Natasha however, was distracted. Arms crossed over her chest and head tilted, she studied the Hulk. It felt so strange to really think of Hulk as so completely separate like this. She knew, even before, that there was a difference between Bruce the meek scientist and the green beast. But to see it so plainly like this, it was a shock. However, as she looked at him, she could see so much similarities.

It made sense, she supposed. From what Bruce had told her, Hulk was born from him a long time ago. Just like a child that favored a parent, the Hulk looked like Bruce. “Almost identical.” She hummed to herself. The only real noteworthy differences she could see from here was that the Hulk was a great deal more muscular and maybe looked a little bit younger with his lack of graying hair. Hmm, she never did think of the Hulk as having an age...

She reached down, fingertips lightly lifting up one of the Hulk’s eyelids. “He even has brown eyes.” She did laugh at little then. This was certainly something that was new and different. Who know just how much will be different once the Hulk woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk finally wakes up and what follows is beyond anything anyone thought they'd have to deal with. And when the Hulk talks for the first time, what he has to say leaves them shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took too long to get this out. The end of it is a little choppy, I apologize. I hope you enjoy!

It was nearly noon the next day when Natasha heard a loud crash followed by a shout from upstairs. Natasha slowly stood up from her spot on the floor, where she had been playing with dolls with Lila. The little girl took her hand, face looking nervous. Natasha gave her hand a small squeeze. “Go find your mother and brother. It’ll be okay.” She watched the little girl leave, not moving until she was out of sight. Only then did she move. Slowly she moved up the stairs, hand pulling out her gun as she went. Much like a ghost she moved silently through the second floor, listening for any noise.

Then she heard it, heavy breathing. The sound of Clint’s voice speaking calming words. It came from one of the guestrooms that the Hulk’s unconscious body was moved to the morning before. She moved to the door, peering inside. Clint was the closest to her, only a few paces from the door. Across the room was Bruce, backed up toward the window, hands up in a defensive position. Then between them was another person, Hulk. He wielded the chair that used to sit at the desk in the corner like a weapon at Bruc, slowly approaching one step at time.

“Hey, c’mon put the chair down. No one wants to get hurt.” Clint’s words were obviously ignored as Hulk lifted the chair higher, intending to swing it downward.

Before it could go any farther, Natasha stepped in to intervene. She put away her gun and stepped passed Clint, a few paces away from Hulk. “Hey, big guy.” That seemed to register. Hulk froze, shoulders hunching. He slowly started to turn to face her, his expression twisted with unbridled rage, pure anger in his brown eyes. “The sun’s gettin’ real low.” Natasha continued in a soft tone, starting the lullaby she always used to calm the Hulk.

It was weird to see him like this, not huge and green. So startlingly human looking. He looked like he might not be any taller than Bruce was either. And in the borrowed flannel pyjamas that were just a tad baggy on him, he didn’t look all that threatening. Nothing compared to the towering green beast he used to be. The only thing truly frightening was the sheer amount of fury that burned in his eyes. And pain. That caught her off guard and stole her breath away with its potency.

Slowly, she reached her hand out, palm outward and waited, her unwavering gaze on his. Hulk fidgeted in place, gaze flicking from her hand to her face, indecision overriding his previous emotions. He looked so torn but after a tense moment, he lowered the chair, dropping it onto the floor. That tension seeping out with each step he took toward her.

She smiled then, small and warm. She didn’t say anything else. Hulk hesitantly reached his hand, palm facing up, just how they’ve done a hundred times before. Lightly her fingers traced along the line of his forearm then over his hand. The end of the lullaby that usually would have the Hulk transforming back into Bruce. Right now though, it was only used to calm him down.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” She murmured, backing out of the room, her gaze never breaking with his. Maybe it was the familiarity of the act, she didn’t know. But it worked. He followed after her, gaze falling to the floor.

Bruce and Clint looked at each other, lost for words in the now silent room.

“That was… interesting.” Clint murmured, picking up the fallen chair.

* * *

Everything felt so off,  felt so foreign. He was too aware of his body, of his surroundings. The hand from the redheaded woman, it made his skin too warm and tingly. The clothes he wore were itchy and weighed down on him. The couch he sat on felt a little stiff, not all that comfortable. It was almost overwhelming.

“Are you okay?”

Hulk lifted his head at the words. The redheaded woman perched at the other end of the couch, looking at him in such a measured way. She was gauging him and he could tell. He didn’t like it but… it was something he felt familiar with. He nodded at her question and that seemed to bring a small smile to her lips.

“Do you know who I am?”

He had to think on that one for a moment. It was strange having to supply his own answers like this and it felt even stranger to be unable to simply file through Bruce’s memories. It wasn’t like Hulk often had the chance to make his memories. But he nodded. Natasha. Black Widow. That’s who she was.

The woman seemed to relax then and leaned back into the couch cushions. Hulk watched her, watched all the little movements she made. He still held some distrust of her, despite the fact that he knew that he knew her, that she’s treated him kindly before. But… his mind wasn’t particularly in functioning order yet.

“This must be weird for you, huh? Kind of like being born.” She chuckled to herself then looked at Hulk with amusement. “At least you’re already potty trained, right?”

Hulk didn’t react, not all that amused by her joke.

Clint entered the living room then, Laura and the children in toe now that it was safe. Clint plopped down in an arm armchair, his son and daughter piling onto his lap. Laura moved to a rocking chair, her infant son swaddled in her arms. Hulk didn’t know what to think of it. It was… strange. He wasn’t used to people to moving around him so casually. It was nice, something different.

However, his mood instantly dropped and the air filled with tension when Bruce tentatively entered the room. Hulk’s fists balled in his lap, mouth pulling back in a snarl, gaze burning with anger. He wanted to launch across the room at the other man but was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm. He looked over, seeing Natasha look at him with silent concern. Begrudgingly, Hulk relaxed and averted his gaze downward.

Clint, meanwhile, looked between the two with a curious gleam in his eye. It was so weird to see two of them and it was even weirder to feel a room fill with such hostility. All because Bruce happened to be in the room. Huh, he wondered where that came from. He carefully extracted himself from his kids, letting them take his place in the chair to stand in stretch.

“Well, I guess I might as well ask.” His question was more directed to Bruce, assuming that the scientist would know more about it than the other guy. “What happened? Why were you about to get hit with a chair before I came in?”

Bruce shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable. He started to wring his hands, a nervous habit of his. He opened his mouth, intending to speak but was interrupted by a new voice. Everyone in the room was silent when they realized who it came from, the Hulk.

“He tried to kill me. It seemed like the most reasonable thing to do what I woke up.” His voice was deep, gravely. The statement was so blunt and simple, as if it should be a reasonable conclusion.

“What? I didn’t--” Bruce stammered, shocked by the statement.

Natasha’s hand never left Hulk’s arm, almost weary to let go, as if that might be enough to encourage another attack. “What do you mean by that?” That would explain it, the hostility and anger. Just what did Bruce do to himself? To the Hulk?

Hulk’s intense gaze shifted from Bruce to Natasha, the look he gave her making it obvious that he thought the question stupid. “I mean it as I say it. He tried to get rid of me, like he often tries to. That’s killing me. It’s not the first time and this time, it almost worked. Wouldn’t you be angry if someone tried to erase you?”

The room was silent again with the news. The air thick as they thought. It soon being broken by Laura. She stood from her chair and moved to nudge her other children out of their chair. “Come on, let’s make some lunch while everyone talks.” Of course, what mother would want her children hearing this kind of talk? Of killing?

Bruce stared down at his feet, gaze a little hazy. He was lost for words. What could he say? He was still stuck on that fact that this proves that Hulk was very much aware when he was inside of him. He was aware of all his plotting, of finding cures. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He slowly looked up, shifting a bit as he looked at the Hulk. Suddenly too aware that he was real, that he was sitting there. He wasn’t just some manifestation of Bruce’s anger and pain. Hulk was just as real a person as he was.

“I… I’m sorry.” Bruce’s voice was barely a whisper. It was all he could think to say. He ever once entertained the idea that maybe the Hulk would have feelings like this, that he was more than rage. It didn’t occur to him.

Hulk’s features twisted into a sneer. “Sorry? That’s all you gotta say about it?” He was brimming with anger again and this time stood up and stalked over to the scientist. Bruce flinched back a step when the other man stood only a foot away. Natasha and Clint moved closer too, ready to jump in when things turned bad.

Even though they were the same height now, the Hulk still had that intimidating air about him. That tangible emotion. Bruce couldn’t look him directly in the eyes.

**  
**“I don’t want your apologies. Nothing you say will make this better. Don’t even try.” Then with that, Hulk walked around Bruce, leaving the room in a stiff silence.


End file.
